gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Jack
Gone Jack is Caine's tech expert. It is his job to keep a list of children with powers and their Bars according to Diana's readings. While Caine controls the town, Jack's job is to set up a cell phone system. He was not successful until he converted to Sam's side in Hunger. Later, he is asked to record Andrew's poof. Jack remembers during the trip to Coates that it was his discovery that powers are concentrated through the hands, and blames himself for the fates of those whose hands were encased in concrete by Drake. Diana sends Jack to town with orders to tell Sam Temple about how to beat the poof. He does not reach Sam in time, although Sam manages to survive the poof on his own. Jack decides to defect to Sam's side anyways, abandoning Caine. Right before Andrew's poof, Diana manages to get a reading on Jack. He developed powers late, and is revealed to be a two-bar. His power is superhuman strength, although only he and Diana knew this at the time. Hunger Jack is living in Perdido Beach. He was finally successful in setting up the cell phones, but Sam ordered him not to turn it on yet, because Caine could use them as well. This causes Jack a lot of frustration, because everyone kept asking him when he was going to get it done, and he felt like a failure. Brianna has been hanging out with him, asking him to shoot a gun so she could test her strength against it. Later, she invites him to Albert's club in the McDonald's, and he reluctantly accepts. Here, he sees Diana, and rejects Brianna's offers to dance because he wants to talk to her. This irritates Brianna, and she stomps off in a rage, claiming that he is "afraid of girls". After Diana talks to him and convinces him to come back to Caine's side, Caine takes Jack, along with Diana, Drake, and a few soldiers, to the power plant. Jack is ordered to shut down Perdido Beach's power, and is finally successful. Meanwhile, Drake sets up wire traps in order to kill Brianna if she tries to run in. Jack forces Drake to take the traps down, revealing his crush on Brianna, although it is mentioned that they are not actually going out. During Sam's attack on the power plant, Drake tells Jack that Brianna was killed in a hidden trap. Jack attacks Drake in anger, until he is finally told that Brianna is still alive and Drake is lying. At the end of the novel, Jack is back on Sam's side. Lies Jack plays a much smaller role in Lies. He is noted to have caught the flu, and moved in with Brianna so she can take care of him. However, after he recovers, Brianna catches the flu herself. He is still living with her at the end of the book. Jack also helps put out the fires Zil and the Human Crew set, along with, Orc, Howard, Dekka, Ellen, and Taylor. Plague Jack plays a much larger role in this novel and is one of the people Sam takes on his journey to find water, along with Taylor and Dekka. He is horrified by the death of Hunter. Later, Jack helps find Toto, and the computers, weapons, and food in the train. He is overjoyed with the discovery of the laptops and almost cried when he discovered they had some battery life left, and only leaves when there is soda, a rarity in the FAYZ. During the battle with Drake and the Bugs, Jack helps crush the parasites with large rocks. However, he is not as effective as Caine or Brianna when killing the bugs. Sam sends Jack to go kill Little Pete in order to stop the FAYZ, but he does not follow through, and instead, Astrid gets rid of Little Pete. Jack goes with Sam when they divide. Fear Jack goes with Sam and Dekka to check on the missiles left behind in the last book. On the way there, Jack mentions that Brianna had been trying to make out with him, much to the irritation of Dekka. When they get to the train car with the missiles, they discovered that someone had already taken them, and left a booby trap behind. When Drake is bringing Diana to the Gaiaphage, Orc, Dekka and Jack are sent by Sam to catch Drake and Diana and bring them back to Lake Tramonto. Dekka and Orc realize they will not be able to catch Drake. Jack however, out of character from his usual cowardice, uses his extreme strength to run and jump faster than Dekka and Orc and finds Drake. Drake attempts to strangle Jack but Jack finds that by tensing all the muscles in his neck he can resist this. Drake also realizes this and uses the tip of his whip to slit Jack's throat. Dekka and Orc discover Jack, mortally wounded with blood pumping from the wound in his neck. Orc manages to slow the bleeding by applying force to Jack's neck with a rag. Dekka and Orc opt out of following Drake and leaving Jack to die, as Dekka knew all things considered they should have, and instead take Jack back to Lake Tramonto. With great difficulty, Roger manages to suture the slit in his neck closed, although whether Jack had survived or not was unknown. Jack interacts with no other character for the remainder of Fear and it would be believable to think he died. Light Jack has a minor role in Light. It is confirmed that he is alive and has made a full recovery from the injuries he received in Fear. He is awkward and understandably sad at when Brianna died, as they had been in an awkward sort of relationship for a few months. During the battle against Gaia Soren-Ladris, Jack comes to Sam's aid, who is seriously injured and tied up in chains. He tries to carry Sam to safety but is shot in the back. As he dies, he uses his super strength to break Sam's chains. Category:Characters Category:Deceased